


Coming home is always a tricky moment

by nopesther



Series: Shazaming your heart away [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy is stupid, But they don't know they are in love, Feelings Realization, Freddy is worried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, they are teenagers, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopesther/pseuds/nopesther
Summary: Billy always tries to hide away from his family when he comes home from his superhero duty as Shazam, most particularly when he's injured. However, he cannot escape Freddy's worried look when he gets to their room.





	Coming home is always a tricky moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Coming home is always a tricky moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596554) by [suka_sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_sorry/pseuds/suka_sorry)



> This is really self-indulgent and also my first attempt at writing about these two. I really love them, and I love them, even more, when they are together.  
> There isn't any established relationship in this, and things are rather implicit.

There were some really tricky moments in the daily life of a superhero, moments that needed to be carefully handled, crucial times where everything was decided, when even the slightest inconvenience could have the most terrible result, even for Philadelphia’s best protector: Shazam himself. Being bulletproof and really fast could not help in this kind of situation. Actually, it could only make it worst. Because Billy Batson knew damn well that his super speed would never be of any use in front of Rosa’s worried look if she found out about his most recent injury, the one he got after facing a weird, giant blue lizard with glowing scales.

That’s why the trickiest moment of his daily life as a superhero was when Billy had to go home, back from whatever saving the world issue he was on, but without Rosa, nor Victor, nor anyone in the family noticing that he was injured (if he was) or even that he was coming back way past curfew because it was no good behavior for a sixteen years old boy -and Billy didn’t actually hear Victor says that, but he knew he was not allowed to go out this late, even though he was doing it anyway.

Thus Billy, after shazaming himself back into his good old (young) teenage body in some street two blocks away from home, sneaks in his own house -and now he is so used to say “his” that it doesn’t even make him smile anymore. He’s got a home, he’s got a family, and everything is fine, and he hasn’t any reason to run away anymore and it is just -a _normal_ thing. It feels great.

“You late.”

Billy almost jumps back out of the widow he has just used to get inside his room -their room. “Holy shit Freddy!” he exclaims, Freddy shushes him with a frown and Billy tries to sound annoyed when he whispers: “You scared the shit out of me!”

“I thought nothing scared you, pal?” Freddy has a grin that Billy knows too well to be mad at him. He sighs but smiles back.

Freddy frowns suddenly, staring at Billy with a worried look on his face. “What’s this?” He asks, pointing at Billy’s arm. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Freddy hobbles to him and before Billy can say anything, he takes his hand to bring his arm under the moon’s light to take a look at it. “It’s nothing-” Billy whispers. “No shit Billy, you’ve got a freaking wound, it’s --Billy it’s bleeding!” This time, Billy is the one to shush Freddy but Freddy is too upset to lower his voice. “You need some healing, I need to-- I…” “I said it’s fine.” Billy snaps, and he regrets it immediately when he sees Freddy’s worried look transforming into a confused one. “But--”

Billy gets his arm out of Freddy’s grip and walks past him to head right to the closet. He takes off his shirt and catches the one towel he always uses when he’s injured (it’s an old one that Rosa or Victor won’t look after, he washes it himself every now and then, just to keep it clean enough not to get any infection within its wounds). Billy starts cleaning his injury and Freddy watches over him, still worried.

Freddy is the only one Billy can’t hide his late night activities from, neither can he hide when he’s bleeding, or having a swollen lip, or anything physically visible: Freddy sees everything, every time, and Billy doesn’t only feel like he can’t hide anything from him, he also doesn’t know _how_ to do so; even though he would like sometimes, just so that Freddy would stop looking at him like he is a little thing that needs protection and really good care -because Billy doesn’t, he knows how to take care of himself thank you very much he has done it for the past ten years already and will keep doing it as long as he needs to. Billy is strong and independent, and now he is a superhero and he has responsibilities because superheroes fight bad guys and save people and everyone loves them and really Billy doesn’t need anything else but the fame and-

Billy feels the gentle brush of Freddy’s fingers on his arm and he shivers. “Here, let me help you at least,” Freddy mumbles when he takes the towel from Billy’s almost shaking fingers and starts wiping the blood around the wound. Billy lets him. He watches Freddy as he leans on his crutch with one hand and takes care of his arm with the other.

Freddy is so much stronger than he is, Billy realizes suddenly. And he doesn’t even need powers to be as such. Freddy is the one with a disabled body and yet he’s always the one to take care of Billy -why so? Billy is uncertain about the answer, he’s not even sure he really wants to know it. The only thing he knows is that he likes it when Freddy takes care of him and it doesn’t matter that it is probably the most selfish thing ever, Billy always wants to be selfish when it’s about Freddy somehow.

“Alright bud’, I think we’re done here,” Freddy says eventually. He takes a last look at the wound, then his eyes come up to meet Billy’s gaze. “You okay?” Freddy asks. “Y-yeah. Thank you.” “No problemo.” Freddy smiles and it’s a soft smile (Billy hadn’t realized Freddy could smile so softly either). “We better get some sleep now because people are gonna ask questions if we look like walking corpses tomorrow -and by people I mean family but I’m sure you got that part. Also, I need to get up early because I’ve got extra homework that I haven’t done tonight because I was worried about you so I need to do them before class.” Billy blinks. Freddy doesn’t seem to notice Billy’s startled look as he just turns around and reaches his bed to finally slip in.

“‘Night Billy.” Freddy yawns. By the time Billy climbs up to his own bed and says goodnight too, Freddy has already fallen asleep.

Going home was a tricky moment for Billy when he had to hide from his family, but it never was when he reached his room -their room- because Freddy’s was there, and he was always waiting for him, no matter what, and this -this always made Billy’s daily life as a superhero a little bit brighter, and softer, just like Freddy’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really soft for them but you can still yell at me on tumblr (@nopesther) and twitter (@tata_ther) - also feel free to comment anything!! I'd love to hear your ideas/opinion on this.  
> If uni doesn't kill me, I'll write some more, yey!


End file.
